Users may consume digital content on electronic devices. Some digital content, such as text, may include a number of lines, paragraphs, pages, and the like. While consuming digital content, users may desire to increase reading speeds, or may desire guidance during consumption of digital content. However, some words or characters may be more difficult to consume than other words or characters. Users may therefore desire to increase reading speeds while accounting for difficulty of characters or words presented in digital content.